


Valentine's Surprise

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, vday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kara comes home from a rough day at work...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octoplods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/gifts).



Kara hung her bag on the arm of her coat tree near the door, closing the door behind her before leaning on it until it creaked from the weight of her body. She huffed a breath upward, blowing aside wayward strands of her hair that had fallen free with the whirlwind of today.

Her brow and nose crinkling when she heard the faintest murmurs of music drifting towards her, she glanced around, half expecting Alex. "Hello?" 

With no reply she contemplated pushing her glasses down to scan her apartment until her lights went out, bathing her in the cityscape momentarily until she caught the flicker of lights to her right. She licked her lips curiously, shrugging out of her coat and leaving it on a stool as fingers grasped the note on the countertop, carefully typed letters slightly off center. It reminded her of an old typewriter before she read the words. In fact it reminded her of -her- old typewriter on her table nearby.

"No powers Supergirl." 

Kara turned the note over, raising an even higher brow at what was typed there. 

"You leave your cape in your closet?" 

The corners of Kara's mouth lifted in disbelief, setting the card down as she stepped towards the line of candles and followed the weave of them through her apartment, realizing her bedroom doors were closed, the glass obscured by deep red fabric that she couldn't see through unless...

Her gaze dropped to the thin red ribbon, tied around the latch and the card hanging there. She tipped her head, reading the phrase: 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kara." 

She turned it over for sheer curiosity, amused at the addition requesting she close her eyes. 

Kara did so, her heart bouncing away between her ribs as she pulled in a deep breath, feeling the shift in air just before the doors to her bedroom opened. Her lips parted with a soft 'oh' when she felt her glasses drift from her face by someone else's hand, and her lungs fill with a distinct scent of warm skin and spice just before her hair was let down. 

Fingers tangled with hers, drawing her forward slowly until a body fit itself against her own and another, deeper 'oh' drifted past her lips. Her hands were guided around a slim waist, fastened around the curve of hips before fingers drifted into her hair, teasing her close enough to feel the warm exhale from someone else's lungs wash over her skin. 

Kara was at a loss, so many sensations bombarding her, trying to make up the lack of sight while her body began to swim in the pleasant warmth of arousal and anticipation, mingling with the surprise of being treated like this, gifted with tender caresses and voiceless whispers against her skin. 

She shuddered gently, feeling a thin chill encircle her neck, locking behind her and smoothed forward, whatever it held in its grasp was ushered beneath the line of her shirt and pressed into her bare skin, surrounded by a heavy warmth of someone's palm. She gasped on instinct when pliant lips graced the space at the base of her throat, against her pulse, threatening the corner of her mouth before drifting to center. 

Kara's bottom lip quivered, feeling the life from whomever it was that held her spilling over her lips, the heat of their body pressing flush against her, the rage of a heart trying to reach her own only to have her world flip on its access when impossibly soft lips met hers. Her body surged with adrenaline, as if she were flying, countered by the heavy weight swirling low around her hips that pulled her back to earth with a whimper when the wet stroke of a tongue carved itself inside her like a master artisan. 

She pulled on those hips, feeling the rub of their body against her own in response, fingers drifting back through her hair, pushing it back as they held her in place, claiming her until she nearly stumbled. She felt the grin against her mouth, could taste the hum that reverberated through her until the other woman drifted away from her slowly. 

"Look at me.." 

Cat's voice made Kara's jaw go slack and her eyes fluttered drunkenly, lips swollen and expression disbeliving as the other woman came into focus, leaning close enough again to snag her lips in a chaste kiss before grinning like her namesake. 

"C...ca.." Kara swallowed hard. "Cat." 

"I got you." 

Kara nodded over and over causing Cat to giggle, -actually- giggle. 

"For the office Valentine exchange..." 

"oh..." Kara said softly, still not comprehending. Her brow crinkling in confusion again. "But you set that mhph." 

Cat ate the last of her sentence, folding herself up in Kara's arms as she kissed her again, waiting until she felt the heroine become jell-o again before tipping her mouth away. 

"Are you wearing...my cape..." 

Cat grinned again, pulling Kara back to her with another amused hum that drifted into a soft moan when Kara's arms wrapped around her body, pinning her frame against it, the woman's cape slipping from her shoulders, catching on the wrap of Kara's arms and leaving Cat's skin exposed. 

"What're you going to do about it...Supergirl?" 

It was Kara's turn to grin then, easily picking Cat up, tossing her back onto the cushion of the bed with a laugh from the woman as Kara advanced, her smile turning hungry as she set her hands on the base of her bed, divesting herself of her shoes before her knees followed. 

Cat pulled in her bottom lip between her teeth, pulling Kara's cape around herself as she pushed back across the bed, unable to hide the rise of her smile as Kara stalked closer, stopping only when her back hit the headboard. 

"You'll see...." Kara promised, thanking Rao for the best Valentine's gift ever.


End file.
